One Piece: Shark Spirit
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: "Begin at the beginning, and go on till you come to the end: then stop." -OC/CharacterInsert-


**Chapter One**

_(Volume One: Romance Dawn, Starting at Chapter 3 of manga, Paper Clip Type Fanfiction)**  
**_

_Disclaimer: One Piece is _© _of Eiichiro Oda_

* * *

_"Hah, hah! Britain got a star stuck in his head! That's so bad ass!"-America (Axis Powers Hetalia)**  
**_

* * *

**(Food Foo Resturant, Shell Island)**

It's been about four months since she had arrived in this world, currently working at a nice restaurant that was owned by single mother who had a young daughter named Rika. Shell Island was so odd; the people were scared of a Marine Captain named Morgan.

Akula who had come from an entirely different world—one full of magic that oddly wasn't so different then the world she had come to wouldn't dress in any other style then what she had come to this world in. Akula took pride in her relatively short and slim stature, her peach skin complemented her short, black, spiky hair—though her outfit was quite revealing since it consisted of a red top that is opened wide to reveal her cleavage that is slightly covered by her black and white bra, a pair of tight, red shorts, that resemble underwear because of their minuscule length, the shorts have belt loops and in the loops is a black belt with a white buckle, a pair of black leggings that cut off right above her inner thigh, a pair of white boots with sky blue slits on the foot of them, while finishing off the outfit was a pair of white gloves with two metallic bracelet type accessories on both of her upper arms shimmered in the light. Right now she had on a waist apron as she served tables a stern expression on her face, "What do you want?"

Roronoa Zoro, Bounty Hunter and most feared in the East Blue glanced up at the skimpily clad woman. This would be his fourth day here on Shell Island and he immensely enjoyed this eye candy, "Bring me some grog and the usual."

Akula felt her eyebrow twitch ever so slightly at this guy. God he was annoying but hey she couldn't complain. She had to work and earn beli and what not to figure a way to get back to her own home world, "Fine." Turning she was crashed into by none other than Rika, "Shit-…." This caused her to curse, and then go silent as she fell against a firm muscular chest and toned thighs.

Now Zoro was used to women throwing themselves at him or falling for him but not literally, "…Huh…" he couldn't say he hated this type of attention even if it was caused by an accident from the little girl who seems to admire him, "What brat?"

Rika gazed at the two with bright eyes, happy, "Zoro-san! Zoro-san! I'm learning to make rice balls! I'll give you one soon—huh? Are you and Akula-chan playing?" of course this was asked innocently since she had no idea she had caused this little incident.

"No." moving swiftly off Zoro, she made her way to the counter to give the order to Luka, Rika's mother, "Here you go, Luka-san."

"Zoro-san do you like, Akula-chan?"

The innocent question had Zoro grunting as he let his eyes slid down to the small child. This brat seemed to like him and wasn't scared of him made him annoyed but also slightly happy, "Tch like hell." Of course he didn't care for language around a kid.

Rika simply stared at him before giggling, "But you were watching her!" a small squeak as she was flicked in the head, her small hands shooting up to rub at the spot as she pouted, "Meany!"

Akula walked back carrying a barrel of booze over her shoulder before dropping it down next to Zoro, "Here." A mug was slammed down next, "And here." Turning to Rika the short woman motioned, "Go on and practice, Rika-chan." With the small salute and the young girl rushing away, Akula went to continue her job.

"Strong aren't you."

Pausing she turned slightly to gaze at Zoro, a finely shaped eyebrow raising ever so slightly, "…What brought that up?"

Eyeing her as he chugged down some grog he grunted, "You have the build of someone who is an expert at hand-to-hand." There was also something else about this waitress. Something a bit otherworldly that had him interested.

"…Yeah? That all? Alright." With that she went off to continue her job, not wanting to talk to the marimo head until he had to pay after he finished the food she would soon have to deliver. Moving about the restaurant, Akula scowled as none other than that idiot Morgan's son came in, trashing the place with his mutt, the idiot bowl cut moron pissed of Zoro, killed the dog (She secretly applauded that feat) and then was taken off to be imprisoned for a month as some sort of deal.

"A-Akula-chan…will Zoro-san be okay?"

Akula who was busy cleaning up the mess paused to glance at Rika. She was reminded of a tearful Lisanna and Lucy from her home world, "…Yeah. He will." Watching Rika go to her mother to be put down for bed, Akula glanced down at the shattered glass, 'It's been a while since I used my Shark Spirit magic.' Her style of magic was pretty rare in some case; her element was water, her magic ability Shark Spirit required barehanded fighting of course. She couldn't exactly do it here…well when the time came she would. She had a feeling that stupid bowl cut haired male wouldn't keep his promise. Damn even without Natsu around she was still having a hard time…she was cursed. It was official.

* * *

**(Docking Port Shopping District, Shell Island)**

It's been nine days since Zoro was imprisoned for punishment and Akula was currently out shopping for the restaurant when she arrived at the docks to hear a loud happy voice that caused her to look over a bit too fast, "Natsu…?" instead of a open vested, scale scarf, short wearing pink headed male was someone almost similar that caused her onyx eyes to hold confusion for a moment, 'Mugiwara, scar under eye, red vest, blue shorts and sandals…huh…'

"We're finally here! We made it to the naval base town!" left arm pumped in the air, Monkey. D Luffy had his right hand on his hip gripping the edge of his shirt, "Ta-Da!"

Koby the current traveling companion of Luffy smiled, "Yeah! We finally made it!"

"Koby, you're amazing!"

"Huh?"

Akula just watched the two converse feeling her lips tug upwards slightly. This reminded her of her home. She really did miss it. Continuing to shop for seafood products she listened to the conversation—it wasn't eavesdropping she was just curious and they were loud.

"You actually got us to our destination!"

"Of course I did!" Koby stared at Luffy with a bit of disbelief as he held is left hand up a bit and waved it side to side, "That's the minimum requirement for people who sail the seas!" motioning to Luffy the glasses wearing pink haired boy lectured, "Luffy-san, if you keep randomly floating around, you'll never become a pirate. You should find a navigator for your crew."

Of course Luffy had a bright wide smile on as he replied, "Yeah! That's what I'll do! Now, let's eat!"

"L-Luffy-san!" Koby couldn't help but sigh at the other only to panic as the mugiwara wearing teen smashed into a very scantily clad female which caused him to go red.

"Whoa! Food—eh?" Luffy blinked as his hands were currently gripping to large squishy breasts which were almost spilling out of a bra, "Eh? Eh?" he continued to grope before his gaze shifted to meet sharp onyx eyes, "Oh! Hi!"

Akula simply stared at Luffy before she spoke, "I know my breasts are amazing but please stop groping them and get off me."

Laughing Luffy hopped off and tugged Akula to her foot (Not noticing her startled expression) before he quickly began to pick up the bags, "Sorry about that! Wow! These look good—do you cook? Can I have some? Where can we eat?"

Akula thrusted her palm against Luffy's mouth with a sigh, "Food Foo. I work there. Just follow me…but first I need to finish getting supplies." Taking the bags from Luffy was a bit of a problem as he wouldn't let go, "Let go."

"Nope! I'll carry them! Koby come on!" Luffy grinned before recognition dawned on his face and he laughed once more, "Shishishi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm going to be king of the pirates and this is Koby!"

Koby gave a shy smile and averted his eyes, "N-Nice to meet you ma'am." Wow she was pretty even with that short spiky boyish hair!

"Akula." For some reason Akula wanted to smile but she forced it down as she continued on, "…" she could feel the one called Luffy's eyes boring into her back, "What?"

"What is that weird tattoo on your thigh?" Luffy never seen such a thing. It looked like a bird of some sort in the color red. It was nice! He wanted to touch it.

"…Something from home."

"Are you a pirate?"

"…No…I'm a mage."

Koby gaped at the girl known as Akula before his gaze snapped to Luffy who was sparkling at that mention, "L-Luffy-san…um…don't take her seriously."

"Sugoi! What can you do!? Show me! Show me!" Luffy trotted up next to Akula staring at her with a grin. Oh hey she was small! A small mage!

"…No. Now shut up." Akula shook her head as she walked into the butcher to get a few pounds of meat to go now and order to be delivered later to the restaurant.

Luffy stayed outside the butchers with Koby, holding the grocery bags with a giant grin still, "I'm going to get her to join my crew!"

"E-Eh!? B-But Luffy-san—why would you want her?!" Koby just didn't understand this guy! Was he dropped on the head when he was a kid!?

Luffy turned to gaze at the other with a smaller grin but still it was bright, "She seems tough! I like her!" with a nod he gazed back inside. Yup. He would get her to join his crew no matter what!

Meanwhile inside the butcher, Akula felt a shiver run up and down her spine a puzzled expression on her normally passive face, 'What was that? Bad omen?' something was telling her that meeting this Luffy kid was going to be the death of her in some ways…well he couldn't be as bad as Natsu and she wouldn't see him again after all this anyway…right? Oh who was she kidding…she was going to be stuck with this guy. She just KNEW it.

* * *

**(Food Foo Resturant, Shell Island)**

Inside Food Foo, Koby and Luffy had finished their meal (or meals in Luffy's case) and began to talk.

Luffy had his right hand resting on his slightly engorged gut, "Well, Koby, I guess this is where we go our separate ways." A pleased sigh of being full escaped him before he continued out, "I hope you join the navy and become a great sailor!"

Rubbing his eyes across his glasses as he cried Koby spoke in a stutter at first, "T-Thank you, Luffy! And I hope you become a great Pirate!" he then continued in a lower tone, "…Even if that means we'll be enemies."

Akula glanced over towards the table with Luffy and Koby as she cleaned a table that had customers' moments before but had left after they finished their meal. She could hear them, they weren't loud but the other patrons of the restaurant at the moment weren't speaking, 'Oh so he wants to be a pirate huh.'

Luffy having just recalled something raised his hand for a moment, "Hey, I just remembered…that guy is supposed to be imprisoned here—Roronoa Zoro…"

**KRASH!**

Akula gave a dry expression at the shock of Koby and the puzzled look of Luffy as everyone in the restaurant freaked out, tables flying, people flying, plates, dishes, glasses, utensils. Damn it she had to clean all that! Moving over to Luffy and Koby's table she began to clean it as everyone was against the wall of the restaurant.

"…!"

"…?"

Koby then whispered to Luffy, "Maybe you shouldn't say that name out loud around here…"

Simply staring at the other, leaning against the table arms folded Luffy gave a small hum, "Hmmm…" his gaze shifting to Akula who began to walk away but glanced back towards him, he gave a grin in return as she rolled her eyes and continued on. She was fun.

Blinking at Luffy, Koby mentally sighed, 'Oh boy…I feel bad for Akula-san.' He shook his head as her image appeared in his head. Gosh! He wasn't a pervert! With that he quickly brought on a subject with a smile, "I saw a poster that said Captain Morgan is at this base."

**KRATA-KRASH!**

"Huh!?"

"Wow!"

Akula moved over and placed down their change, "Here." Blinking as her wrist was grabbed, her onyx gaze met Luffy's own gaze, "…Let go."

"Owner-san! I'm taking Akula!" Luffy of course didn't care for honorifics at all and practically ran out, dragging the self-proclaimed mage with him, "Shishishishi!"

"L-Luffy-san!?" Koby apologized to Luka before taking off after the other. What was he thinking!?

"…" Akula stared at her hand which was currently trapped in Luffy's larger hand. Well might as well go along. If she protested …she had a feeling he would still not listen and throw her over his shoulder or something. Sighing a bit she just let herself be dragged only to tear her gaze away as Natsu's image overlapped with the male she was following behind. Damn…she really missed her friends. With that she just let the mugiwara wearing male, drag her along, she had a feeling he would let go soon and let out the laughter he seemed to be holding in—oh please let it be soon…

* * *

**-Authors Corner-**

Well here is the first chapter one: **One Piece: Shark Spirit**. I did the start a bit differently of course, making it a bit out of the story line for a start. Before Zoro was put into that lie. Now it took me a while to decide if I should do a cross-over where I put a cannon character in One Piece or an OC so I decided to use **Akula** an **Original Character **made by **HIro Mashima** just for the PSP game **Fairt Tail Portable Guild.** Not much is shown of her personality really in the video game so I'm using my view on her. To me she was passive, loyal, socially awkward and appearing cold but really she isn't. She just doesn't know how to express herself- think of **Prince Noctus **from **Final Fanta****syVS13 **just the little personality info that was leaked out. To get more information on **Akula **just look up the game on the wikia and scroll down to original characters and click her. I hope to get some feed back from all you readers if you decide to just favorite and/or alert that's great but a review with what you thought of this chapter would be nice.

Also on a silly note...Zoro kept wanting to be written out as Zora lol. I kept going "Wtf?! Why!?" it annoyed the fudge out of me man lol. Pft...and the "cursed" part is a reference to **Yuri Lowell **from **Tales of Vesperia** 'cuz its like his gag of sorts. Not sure if Yuri really had a gag...but everyone kept bringing it up lol.

_**-Akula Profile-**_

Kanji: アクーラ

Romaji: Akura

Alias: The Great White Shark

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Eyes: Black

Hair: Black

**Shark Spirit:** Each one of Akula's normal attack combos will randomly deal water damage.

**Normal Attack:** She is a barehanded fighter whose attacks come in at quite a decent speed. Her 4th hit is a somersault that juggles, and her finisher is a moonsault kick that takes a while to perform

**Element:** Akula's element in the game is water. (So her fighting element will of course be water)

Skills/Abilities

**Shark Bite:** (シャーク・バイト) She performs a spinning kick that sends a shark-teeth shaped water projectile flying towards her opponents. It knocks the opponent down and deals low damage.

**Rise Up:** (ライズアップ) Akula performs a fast somersault kick with an image of a shark rising along the attack. The attack juggles and is extremely fast as well as having a very fast recovery. Although it deals low damage.

**Homing Fin:** (ホーミング・フィン) Akula does a one armed handstand and performs 2 thrust kicks which sends a water projectile that is shaped like a blade towards her opponent. It does decent damage if both projectile hit the same target. It's possible to hit multiple enemies with this attack but its quite hard to do.

**Karukaro Crest:** (カルカロクレス) Akula does a hopping side kick which sends a huge shark forward, and deals a substantial amount of damage to her opponent. It can easily hit multiple targets, and this is Akula's strongest spell.


End file.
